


Past Midnight

by kaydeefalls



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Drunkenness, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-06
Updated: 2008-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-14 04:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/145575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaydeefalls/pseuds/kaydeefalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First new year in New Zealand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Past Midnight

"I'm drunk," Elijah announced.

From somewhere behind the couch, Dom was cackling to himself. Sean instinctively scanned the room for escape routes. "He is," Dom slurred, "he is so drunk, he is like a sparkly turquoise kiwi of drunkenness."

"Turkey," Billy agreed. Sean wondered if this was a commentary on the kiwi or the turquoise. He also wondered where, exactly, Billy was. Possibly on top of Dom behind the couch. It was one of those nights.

"Kiwi!" Elijah said gleefully. "I'm a kiwi now. We all are! Kiwikiwikiwi..." He flopped off the couch, landing awkwardly in the vicinity of Sean's lap. "Honorary kiwis," he informed Sean solemnly. "We could get badges."

"We've got visas," Sean replied. "Close enough."

Elijah examined Sean's face intently. "You are not drunk." He propped himself up on one elbow. "Why are you not drunk?"

"Some of us have a family to stagger home to in the morning," Sean said.

"Some of us _missed midnight_ to be with them already," Elijah retorted. "But I forgive you." He planted a sloppy kiss on Sean's cheek, beaming benevolently.

First new year's in New Zealand, Sean thought, grinning down at him. There were worse ways to start a year.


End file.
